The White Wizards
The white wizards are the defenders of Mystice. The current white wizards are: Kino(water), Jamey(earth), keita(air), and max(fire). The white wizards are beings that contain the white wizard spirits. These spirits have been around for millions of years, reincarnating into different people. They can be humans, mystrians, anadites, lions, snakes, and most humanoid creatures. They die of natural causes when they turn 100 years old, except for one, who is supposed to train the next white wizards until they turn ten, then s/he will die. There are also other "colored wizards," such as the red wizards, who defend earth, the green wizards, who defend anadon(the anadite home planet), and other such wizards. Kino Kino(Key-no) was the first white wizard to know he was, and is the second oldest. He is the white wizard of water(or WWW. for short. :-)). He knows many different spells, and has mastered the other three elements. He has green eyes, brown hair(when it's dry, if it's wet, it's black). He can fly without aid, but it is still hard. He has a lightbolt as a broomstick. He is related in blood(like a person would be to their mother, a person is not related by blood to their step-brother.) to the greek god Zeus(being related to a god is actualy normal for most mystrians). His mystrian name is Kino-oh(it sounds the same too, Key-no-oh). He is a level 9 wizard Jamey Jamey(Jay-mee) was the second white wizard to know who he was, and is the oldest. He is the white wizard of earth(or WWE. for short). He knows many different spells, and might have mastered the other three elements(I do not know at this time, so when he edits this page, you will know.). He has ? eyes, and brown hair. He can fly without aid, but it is still hard, and he doesn't like it very much(being of earth). He is related in blood to posiodon, and hades, although hades' power is mainly locked for him. His mystrian name is Xhalite(shal-ight). He is a level 9 wizard. He is Keita's brother. Keita Keita was the third white wizard to know who she was, and is the youngest. She is the white wizard of air(or WWA. for short). She know many different spells, and has mastered the other three elements. She has blond hair, and ? eyes. She can fly without aid, and likes it(being of air.). She is related in blood to hades, and posiodon, although posiodon's power is mainly locked from her. Her mystrian name is Xate(sh-ate). She is a level 8(almost 9. She could be 9 already) Wizard. She is Jamey's sister. Max Max was the last white wizard to know who he was, and is the second youngest. He is the white wizard of fire(or WWF. for short). He knows many different spells, and has mastered the other three elements. He has Blond hair, and ? eyes. He can fly without aid. He is related in blood to hades. We don't know his mystrian name. He is a level 8 wizard.